The Guardians of Earth
by chilledcactus
Summary: Percy leaves camp once he comes to the conclusion that it is no longer a home for him. As a demigod on his own, he does his best to aid others along their way to camp. Eventually, he catches Chaos' eye who makes him an offer he can't refuse. To become a Guardian of Earth.


_**Hey guys, I know it's been a while, and for that I apologize, but here I am again.**_

_**Anyways, besides just being back, I'm rewriting everything. This story and my other one. I'm fixing mistakes in both the technical details of writing as well as in the plot and material of the stories. Hopefully the edited version provides a noticeable quality increase for you guys, you do deserve it after I kind of vanished for half a year.**_

_**My main goal is to make things flow better and for the stories plot to really work. I like the story idea and everything a lot, I just wasn't too fond of how I had gotten it down for the story. **_

_**I still don't use a beta, so any mistakes are still mine own. Nobody's perfect, so if you see a mistake, let me know so I can fix it.**_

_**Now, the story.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or the related books and stuff. (Can't believe I forgot the disclaimer on my very first chapter. Shame on me.)**_

"We are the sum of our experiences. If you wish to be more, experience more."

_-Poseidon's POV-_

Sometimes, it sucks to be a god. Normally, it's pretty cool being a super powerful deity, but even the most powerful of beings are subject to the consequences of their mistakes. As the god of the sea, I've always reflected my domain. I tend to be hard to control, I'm not much for following rules, I can be quite unpredictable. All of this leads to me being an impulsive and powerful god. Normally, this isn't a problem. Over the many years I've lived, I've gained a certain amount of control over myself, to prevent me from doing anything stupid. Unfortunately, like all beings, when put under enough duress, I make mistakes. I act on impulses and bad things happen. The event I'm referring to here is something which occurred years ago. I learned that my mortal lover was pregnant and I freaked out.

You see, this wasn't a small deal. Us gods are known for having lots of children, but my brothers and I had sworn on the River Styx to have no more demigod children. On top of that, there were ancient laws that prevented us from staying with the mortals that bore our children or from interfering in our childrens' lives. This meant that I was no longer going to be able to see my dear lover. Although she was just a mortal, there was something about her I just couldn't help but love. She was truly special and I was no longer going to be able to see her.

On top of not being able to see my beloved anymore, I also knew that my child she bore would lead a treacherous life. My brothers would both want the child dead. Alongside the danger my brothers would present was the danger the Great Prophesy had. My child would be in constant danger and it would take a multitude of miracles to live to be 16. If my child did reach 16, there was then the fact the fate of the world would rest on his shoulders. Or hers, I hadn't been informed what my child was supposed to be.

Pretty much, that day sucked. The overwhelming toll that this news had on me caused me to make another mistake. I took my depression with me to a mortal bar. As a god, there was no way I could drunk off of mortal liquor, but sometimes just the idea of drinking is enough to get one to give into primal instincts and use the alcohol as an excuse.

At the bar, I was drinking everything the bartender could get into my hands. As I drank, a rather attractive lady came up to me and I allowed the excuse alcohol provided to allow me to bed her that night.

The following day, I realized what I had done and I panicked. I disappeared from the motel room and tried to erase the memory of the night from my mind. I knew it was a futile effort, but I wanted to believe that nothing had happened, that I might not have just created the possibility of another demigod child. I might not have cared much for the mother, but if I were going to have another child, that would just be one more thing to feel guilty about.

So I repressed my memories of my actions and moved forward with my life. I got to the point where I was almost able to convince myself that that night hadn't ever happened. However, the Fates are cruel and that night had indeed happened. Beyond just sleeping with a lady I met at a bar, I had gotten her pregnant. The results of that fateful night I tried my hardest to forget would tear my world apart. It would have devastating effects on the world and everything would change.

For many years, I've looked back on that night and wondered how different the world would be if I hadn't gone to the bar that night. I wonder how the life of my favorite child would be different. I wonder if maybe the world needed that mistake in order to put into motion the events that temporarily ruined the lives of many, if maybe the tragedy was necessary to create a hero. If that is the case, if tragedy is required to create a hero, then the Fates truly are cruel.

_-Percy POV-_

I was sitting by the fire, thinking about the day that had been. It had been a boring day, relatively speaking. All I had done was travel around the country a little more and trained in my powers. There had been no monster attacks to liven things up, there weren't any new demigods I needed to find and bring to safety, the mortals weren't in need of my assistance either, today had just been a trouble-free day.

So I sat in front of the fire and thought. I had been living my new life for over five years and I still wasn't sure how I felt about it. My old life had been nice, I had many friends and people respected me. Now, the thought of my old friends made me laugh at myself. They hadn't really been friends; just people who needed somebody to look up to. As soon as someone new could take that place, I was no longer needed. Still though, sometimes I missed that life. Then I would look at my new life and shake my head. I didn't need my old life, what I had now was much better.

I didn't have all the friends I once had, but I didn't need them. I had one friend who I knew would never betray me. Plus I still talked to Nice, so if you count him I had two friends. Then there was my master, I suppose that counts as a friend, but it's hard to tell with that guy.

Anyways, I was sitting in front of the fire and thinking. Once my thoughts left my old life, I started thinking about how nice the peace was. My life seemed to be one massive war. I never could get any peace, but here I was, over five years since the last war and the monster attacks were still decreasing. I thought about the peace and hoped it would last. It seemed peace never lasted long as long as I was around. The peace was nice.

As I continued to think, my thoughts were disturbed as my companion turned to me, "Percy, tell me your story. Please. We've been travelling together for six months and you haven't told me anything about it. You know all the pain I suffered in my life, but you haven't shared your pain with me. I know you don't like thinking about the hurt and pain you went through, but if you keep it bottled within yourself, it will only hurt you worse. Let me help you carry the pain, the way you help carry mine. I want to help you, not see you in pain. Often times, just sharing the burden is enough to help you move on and feel better. That's all I want."

I sighed. She had valid points. Sharing the story might make me feel better, but in order to share it, I'd have to relive what happened, and I wasn't sure if I was ready for that just yet. I don't like thinking about how my friends left me and the gods turned their backs on me. They say time heals all wounds, but it had been over five years and it still hurt. What really hurt was that I couldn't hate any of them for what they did to me. It would be so easy to hate them for what they did, but hate is not something I feel naturally. At least not for people I considered my friends. No matter what they did to me, I remember all the good times and find myself incapable of hate.

Instead of hatred, my mind is filled with sadness for everything that happened. Sometimes, I wish I could replace the sadness with hatred, but no matter how hard I try to do so, my loyalties still lie with the gods and their children. And that just makes me sad. I can't seem to get over it and I can't seem to do anything with the sadness. All it does is slow me down.

Maybe she was right; maybe I should tell her. If not for my self, at least because she deserves to know. I know much about her but have failed to tell her about my history. After everything we had been through for the past six months, she deserved to know.

I lifted my gaze from the fire and turned to face her. I looked into her eyes for several long moments before returning my gaze to the fire. I heaved a sigh and began telling her my story.

It was a regular day at camp. The summer was peaceful, the first such summer since I had started going to camp. The war with Gaia had been the previous summer and things were finally calming down. Due to the peace and calm, I was able to spend plenty of time with my girlfriend, Annabeth.

I struggled as I said her name, but before my companion could question anything, I continued the story.

Anyways, at the time, we were sitting down on the beach, relaxing. It was maybe an hour before lunch and we just wanted to enjoy each others company for a little bit; to bask in the current peace the world was experiencing.

As we sat there, Grover came up to us and interrupted. He said, "Hey, Percy, a nature spirit in Central Park just contacted me. She said that some demigod has been showing up there every day lately and using his powers. She didn't go into detail, but from what she said, the guy is almost as old as you and remains unclaimed. I was wondering if you could head out this afternoon, find the guy, and bring him to camp. I'm busy so I can't do it and would appreciate your help."

I smiled at Grover before turning to Annabeth, "Well Wise Girl, you want to come with me and help with this? I think you're better at explaining this stuff than I am."

Annabeth nodded, "Sure Seaweed Brain, I'd love to help out. We should probably get Nico so we can shadow travel to Central Park."

I nodded before turning to Grover, "Sure Grover, we'll go pick him up and figure out why he hasn't been claimed yet. I'll tell you how it went later, okay?"

Grover nodded before grinning, "Thanks Percy, you really are a great friend. Anyways, I have to get back to my duties." With that, Grover turned around and trotted off.

As lunch was ending, Annabeth and I found Nico as he was leaving the pavilion. We explained to him what Grover had told us and he agreed to help us out. Instead of walking out of the pavilion, he grabbed my arm and Annabeth's arm before walking into a shadow and taking us to Central Park.

Once we arrived and regained our bearings, Nico smirked at us, "You guy's really can't handle this shadow travel stuff very well can you? Regardless, I won't have enough energy to take us all back to camp, so you're going to have to take this mysterious half-blood back to camp in a cab or something."

I nodded at him, "Yeah, well, thanks Nico. You don't need to stick around unless you want to."

Nico was about to respond when something caught his eye and he frowned. "What is that guy doing?" He asked, while pointing me and Annabeth towards a fountain.

I turned to see what he was pointing at and my eyes widened. Standing by a fountain was a guy who looked eerily similar to me. I mean, he had my eyes and hair as well as my facial structure. The only real differences between us were our heights, he was a little shorter than me, by an inch or two maybe. He also appeared to be a little on the hefty side weight wise, he clearly wasn't as well conditioned as I was.

On top of the similarities in our appearances, he also seemed to have my powers as well. As I watched him, he was able to form the water in little ropes and trip passerby's with them.

I turned to Nico and groaned, "I don't believe it. This guy is my brother. I can't believe Poseidon kept this a secret from me. And on top of that, this guy's a jackass."

At that, Annabeth elbowed me in the side before glaring at me. "Percy, give him a break. If he's been living in the mortal world his whole life, he's probably been ostracized and made into an outcast. This is probably him trying to get his anger out."

I sighed, "Whatever. Let's get him and get back to camp. With this many powerful half-bloods, monsters are sure to notice us and be here quickly."

Before she could say anything, I walked over to him and stopped in front of him. He glared at me, but before he could say anything, I did, "Hey, you really shouldn't be using your powers to harass people."

That just made the guy smirk. He looked at me with an arrogant grin and spoke, "Really now, and I suppose you're going to make me? I mean, you don't stand a chance against my powers, so just be on your way and I'll leave you alone." He then created a ball of water and dropped it onto an elderly man who was passing by.

Before he could do any more damage, I used the water myself to hold him against a nearby tree. I looked him in the eye and spoke, "You think you're the only special guy out there? Well, you're not. And unlike you, I've had years of training with my powers. Your weak struggles won't be close to enough for you to break free from this. My control over water is way beyond yours. Now, if you come with me and my friends," I said, gesturing to Annabeth and Nico, "you will be taken to a place where you can learn to use your powers better and help people with them."

At that, the boys face changed into one of surprise before he smiled at me, "Really?" He asked. " I'd love to come with you and learn to use my powers. My names Daniel, by the way. Who are you?"

Once he introduced himself, I released him from the water and smiled at him, maybe he wouldn't be so bad after all. "Hi Daniel, I'm Percy and these are my friends Annabeth and Nico. Now, let's get back to camp so we can tell you more about ourselves and who we are. Once you get settled in, you can begin training."

As we walked out of the park to get a cab, Daniel proceeded to continue using his powers to mess with people when he didn't think I was paying attention. I would have told him to not do that, again, but it was amusing Annabeth so I let it slide. I wasn't sure why she found tormenting regular mortals amusing, but that was something to talk to her in private about, not here.

I turned and saw Nico looking at Annabeth in question before looking at me. I shrugged and together, the four of us got in a cab and made our way back to camp.

While we sat in the cab, I prayed to my father to help me with this guy. I also asked him if this guy was really my brother and if so, why had he never been claimed?

The moment we walked within camps borders, my father answered me by instantly claiming Daniel.

I stopped talking then, keeping my eyes locked on the fire and my mouth closed. Talking about the memories only seemed to be making me even more depressed. At the same time though, after telling as much as I had, it felt as if a small weight had been lifted off my shoulders. I wondered if maybe telling my story would help me in the end.

After a few minutes of silence, my companion seemed to realize I wasn't talking any more. I felt a soft hand on my shoulder and I turned my head to see her looking at me, "It's okay Percy, if you don't want to talk anymore, that's fine. I'd like to know the whole story, but I don't want you to feel forced into this. Tell me at your own pace."

I smiled at her, "Thanks. I'll tell you the whole thing, but not tonight. That's enough for now. If I'm feeling up to it, I'll tell you more tomorrow." As much as I wanted to get this whole reliving my past over with, I wasn't used to this and I didn't think I'd be able tell anymore at the moment.

My companion nodded before heading over to her sleeping area in the clearing and going to sleep. I tried to do the same, but I found myself unable to sleep. Whenever I closed my eyes, memories would force their way into my mind and torment me.

As the fire burned down to coals, I lay back on the ground and looked up into the stars. Ever since I had left camp, abandoned by most, the stars had provided me comfort. I found myself spending nights just watching the stars. As I watched the stars, my eyes slowly drifted closed and I found myself asleep. As I feared, I dreamt about my past.

I would have rather gone sleepless.

_-Annabeth POV-_

I sat on the beach at camp thinking. It had been a little over five years since Percy had disappeared. The thought of Percy depressed me. I knew it was my fault, and I had tried to find him to apologize, but no one knew where he was or what he was doing. We only knew he was alive because Hades claimed his soul wasn't in the underworld and Nico would tell us that he was alive.

Thinking about Nico angered me. He was the only person Percy ever contacted and Nico refused to tell us anything that Percy said, just that he was alive and hated us all. I would beg Nico to let me apologize to Percy, but he refused. He'd glare at me and if I continued to push him, he'd just shadow travel away.

So here I was, sitting on the beach and thinking about Percy. If nothing changed, I'd probably do this for the rest of forever. A couple weeks after Percy disappeared, the gods flipped out. With no sign as to where he was or that he would be willing to help them even if he was around, the gods began worrying about what would happen if there was another major war and we didn't have Percy around to save us.

In response to this, they went crazy and made many of us immortal, whether we wanted it or not. Each cabin had their leader immortalized. It wasn't true immortality, we could all still fall in battle, but unless that happened, we would live forever, training demigods and watching them die.

Even Daniel was made immortal. Not many people liked him, but since he was the technical leader of the Poseidon cabin and had been trained by Percy, the gods figured it was best to keep him around. They hoped that one day he'd stop being such a jackass.

I scoffed at that idea. Daniel was the very definition of jackass; there was no way he would ever change. And with him being immortal, I'd have to live with him for eternity.

Once more, I looked into the night sky and wondered where Percy was. I wondered if he was all right. I prayed that some day I'd be able to confront him and apologize. Living with the guilt was slowly tearing me apart and I wasn't sure how much longer I'd be able to handle it.

Eventually, I left the beach and made my way to my cabin. I was exhausted and thinking about Percy would just make getting sleep even harder. Once I got to my bed, I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep. My dreams were plagued with memories I'd rather not remember.

I suppose this was part of the punishment for my crimes. I'd have to dream about my mistakes until I went crazy.

_**Well now, here we go. I finished the first chapter and my goodness, this is rather crazy. Originally, this chapter was 1,532 words. Now it's 3,483 words of content plus another couple hundred words of AN's.**_

_**I didn't add anything, not really anyways. I just tried to deepen it a little. Hopefully it isn't as rushed feeling as it had been originally. **_

_**I don't know if all the chapters will be like this, but if they all become twice as long, that's going to be a lot of writing. **_

_**Anyways, that's all for this chapter, have fun with the next one.**_

_**Rewritten 7/16/2012**_


End file.
